(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of depositing a thin film.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In a recent semiconductor-depositing process, a method using a silicon dioxide (SiO2) film as a sacrificial layer has been proposed. Particularly, a sacrificial layer made of silicon dioxide (SiO2) is mainly used in a photolithography process of a semiconductor process.
However, when a photoresist (PR) used in the photolithography process is deposited on a silicon dioxide (SiO2) film, an oxygen radical, which is a reaction gas, reacts with carbon and hydrogen contained in the photoresist and thus the photoresist is shrunk, such that a critical dimension (CD) of the photoresist may be changed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.